Ransom
"Ransom" is the 10th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis The fight continues over possession of Ikazuchi. Serena ends up charging towards Dr. Zager and hits him with one of those powerful punches. This defeats him, as she demands to know where her mom is. Zager, not seeing a need to keep this from her anymore, decides to tell her that her mom was relocated to another house in Kiloude City, Kalos. He gives her the address. Zager strangely gets a call in his earpiece and leaves. After this, everyone realizes that Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, is missing. Dawn comes across a note that tells them to come to a lab in Geosenge Town, Kalos (an address is given) with the Electric Plate to give up to the Tekiyoku. If they didn't show up, they would use Bonnie for science. If they showed up and tried to fight, they would kill Bonnie. Clemont is saddened by this news and the gang starts walking towards Geosenge Town in the fog. Celosia and Zager bring Bonnie to the lab and lock her in a chamber. They say they're going to leave to get some things for some experiments and depart. Bonnie is left with Dedenne sadly worrying about what will happen to her. Meanwhile, in Celestic Town, Sinnoh, Giovanni stops to visit Arceus in the basement of the headquarters. It's not happy to see him. He sarcastically says that at least someone is out there trying to rescue it for a change. Arceus then asks Giovanni how he feels about what the Tekiyoku has come "since that day 6 years ago". He scoffs and leaves. Quote shown again: "For when great immorality grimly begins dominating, fallen people shall rise from darkness forever; good prevails eternally." Back-and-forth scenes are shown next between the gang and Bonnie as sad reflections are made and worries are present about Bonnie's safety. Clemont figures out that something happened to Dawn's mom, which Dawn confirms that the Tekiyoku killed her, which is why she's here. Ash remarks the same thing happened to his mom a year earlier. This saddens Serena. Bonnie is crying in her chamber. Meanwhile, back in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, this is Barry's hometown. He's there with Zoey, having recently started their journey to bring Paul back and help people in other regions. He brings her to a house to meet someone from his childhood. It's Kenny. Kenny will join Barry and Zoey on their journey. He can't stay past September, however, because he has one more year at Kalos Academy left, also meaning he can't become a Manipulator. Celosia and Zager return to the lab with an anesthetic vapor that they spray to Bonnie's chamber, meant to put her in a deep sleep. Upon spraying it, nothing happens, as Celosia notes it might take a while to have effect. They leave again. While they're gone, she thinks and then pulls out those bobby pins that Shauna gave her back in Dendemille Town. She rattles them in the lock and opens the chamber! She escapes the lab. It's still foggy outside as Bonnie doesn't know where to go. Dedenne then faints, going unconcious. Bonnie shortly does the same and falls to the ground, not moving at all... Clemont and the others make it to Geosenge Town and are on their way to the lab. The fog gets dense, though, prompting Ash to rush ahead to find a way through. As he does, he sees Bonnie not moving. He runs to her and tries to wake her, which doesn't work. He carries her back to the others. What happens next isn't shown, but Bonnie then wakes up in her room in Lumiose City, Kalos. What made her sleep was the vapor from earlier. She finds a note by Clemont, explaining the gang found her and brought Clemont and her home, ending their journey, since things got too dangerous. He didn't tell Meyer what happened. He's proud of her for how she escaped, which he knows since Dedenne acted out what happened when it woke up. He then declares he will become a Manipulator later and officially join Alain's group. Bonnie smiles at this. Alain, Ash, Dawn, and Serena have made it to Kiloude City. They knock on a door. It's Serena's mother! A happy reunion follows, with her mom reminding her of her own name (Grace Makiguchi) and Serena's middle name (Isobel (EYE-SO-BELL)). Alain and Ash explain what happened. Grace is proud of those two and Dawn for bringing Serena home once and for all. Serena wants a moment alone with Ash before they leave. Dawn thinks to herself, not wanting this to happen, fearing the worst. Serena thanks Ash for everything he's done for her. She's then, to confirm Dawn's fears, about to confess her feelings to Ash. But she changes her mind at the last minute and doesn't do it. Back with everyone, they say goodbye and the gang leaves as Serena stays with Grace. The gang realizes they have to go back to Dendemille Town after this to get Shauna to travel with them. Switching back to the Johto region, that mysterious voice is speaking again, not singing this time, but sad about no one wanting to sing with them or be their friend. The voice cries.... Trivia * This episode aired on the same date as NegaiShipping Day. Debuts * Kenny Hudson * Grace Makiguchi Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes